1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to methods and compositions for reducing the number of microorganisms in a liquid using a solid phase carrier coated with a quaternary ammonium organosilane coating.
2. Background Art
Quaternary ammonium organosilanes have been used in a wide variety of applications. U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,755 to Peterson II et al. entitled “Antimicrobial Skin Preparations Containing Organosilane Quaternaries,” issued Sep. 2, 2003, discloses various examples of uses of quaternary ammonium organosilane compounds that have antimicrobial properties.